


Домик в Альпах

by Isfir



Series: WTF Fantastic Beasts 2019 || тексты высокого рейтинга [3]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 12:31:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17808008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isfir/pseuds/Isfir
Summary: Альбус слышал от знакомых и читал в книгах, что лекарства от этого нет.





	Домик в Альпах

  
С того памятного лета минуло уже три года, но Альбусу казалось, что оно было совсем недавно, будто только неделя прошла.  
  
Альбус потерялся во времени. Он слышал от знакомых волшебников, куда взрослее и опытнее его самого, что такое часто случается, когда происходящие события слишком ужасны, чтобы их принять. Тогда жизнь как будто замирает, и в ней не происходит ничего нового. Этого не заметить снаружи, потому что волшебник кажется живым: он действует, ходит, говорит, может даже совершает открытия, так что потерянного заметить не так-то просто.  
  
Он слышал от знакомых и читал в книгах, что лекарства от этого нет и что исцелить может только время. Много времени. Чем больше, тем надежнее. Со временем волшебник сам найдет дорогу вперед и выйдет к свету. Или не выйдет.  
  
И Альбус ждал, очень терпеливо. Но и спустя три года не стало легче.  
  
Еще одним последствием потери во времени было ослабление магической силы. Альбус это чувствовал. Раньше ему удавалось зажечь огонь щелчком пальцев. Теперь он не мог и искры создать без палочки. Другие волшебники пока этого не замечали, но Альбус немного волновался: что будет, если магия больше не вернется к нему с той силой, которая была до встречи с Геллертом? С другой стороны, Альбус считал это вполне подходящим наказанием за свою безрассудную гордыню.  
  
Впрочем, пока ослабла только его магия, но не рассудок. Чтобы не сойти с ума от безделья в удушающе знакомых комнатах дома в Годриковой лощине, он перебрался в Косой переулок и уже долгое время снимал номер на втором этаже «Дырявого котла». Каждое утро он спускался к завтраку, после чего шел в «Аптеку Слизня и Джиггера», с хозяином которой он договорился о том, чтобы пользоваться его лабораторией для научных опытов. Альбус пообещал, что изобретет нечто новое и в то же время очень простое, что прославит и самого аптекаря. Тот поначалу нехотя согласился, но потом привык к Альбусу и даже перекидывался с ним ничего не значащими фразами: о погоде, нашествии клубкопухов на юге, новом министре магии или странных любимых блюдах своих родственников во Франции.  
  
Положение немного изменилось спустя еще два года. Стало еще хуже. Если раньше Альбус горевал только по погибшей сестре и своей разрушенной жизни, то сейчас в голове начали рождаться новые мысли. О Геллерте. Он снова постоянно думал о Геллерте. Не о том, что тот обманул и предал Альбуса, а о том, что Геллерт, в отличие от него, не одумался. Он все еще намеревался претворить в жизнь то, о чем они грезили на протяжении двух долгих летних месяцев. И если Геллерт решится на действия, пострадают не двое, а тысячи людей — и волшебников, и магглов. Эти мысли были просто убийственны.  
  
В конце концов, Альбус пришел к выводу: если он сам повинен в этой ситуации, он ее и сам исправить. Пусть он не мог убить Геллерта из-за клятвы на крови, но он мог хотя бы попытаться поговорить с ним…  
  


***

  
Геллерт Гриндельвальд, самый сильный и опасный волшебник современности двадцати трех лет от роду, был занят тем, что полировал свою волшебную палочку и неспешно, с удовольствием раскидывал в голове детали очередного плана поднятия инферналов без потери силы, когда в дверь постучали. Тот факт, что кто-то стучится ему в дверь, а не аппарирует в самый центр гостиной, не мог не удивлять. Не соседи же это. «Ну да, зашли соль попросить», — усмехнулся он, соскочил с кресла и подошел к двери.  
  
Он мог бы открыть ее при помощи магии, но если гость стучался, как обычный маггл, это было бы как минимум невежливо. Геллерт не мог даже предположить, кого занесло к нему в гости в охотничий старый домик, надежны скрытый несколькими противоследящими чарами и заодно крутыми склонами Альп.  
  
Перед тем, как открыть дверь, он взял палочку в руку. Кто знает, вдруг эти гости настроены к нему враждебно? С другой стороны, в этом случае они бы не стучали так вежливо. Но осторожность все равно не помешает.  
  
Геллерт распахнул дверь, запуская внутрь тучу мелких снежинок. И одного Альбуса Дамблдора. А это совершенно точно был он, сомневаться не приходилось. В первое мгновение, когда Геллерт увидел его, он подумал, что сходит с ума и это последствия неумеренного использования темной магии. А ведь предупреждали его, что последствия могут быть непредсказуемыми и что с ума от этого тоже сходят часто! Но вряд ли сумасшествие от темной магии включает в себя неожиданное появление бывших. Да и не похож был этот отряхивающийся от снега и не знающий, куда деть глаза и руки, Дамблдор на результат работы его мозга.  
  
— И как ты здесь оказался? — спросил Геллерт первое, что пришло в голову. И опустил палочку, но убирать обратно в карман пока не стал.  
  
— Это не сложно, — Альбус вскинул голову, по плечам рассыпались мокрые от снега волосы. — В фиале, который ты до сих пор не выкинул, как я и надеялся, есть несколько капель моей крови. Отследить местонахождение предмета по крови — проще простого.  
  
— Да, и правда, — усмехнулся Геллерт. — И как я сразу не подумал. Тогда здравствуй, Альбус.  
  
— Здравствуй, Геллерт. — Альбус наконец перестал делать вид, что не может справиться со снегом, и посмотрел прямо Геллерта.  
  
— Не могу сказать, что рад тебя видеть, но если уж ты пришел, у тебя должна быть весомая причина. Проходи в комнату. Я сейчас налью тебе чего-нибудь согреться и приду. Располагайся, чувствуй себя как дома.  
  
Договорив, Геллерт не стал ждать ответа и скрылся за дверью в крохотную комнатку, где хранилась еда, выпивка, ингредиенты для зелий, пара котелков для их приготовления и сами готовые зелья. Оборотное, любовное, жидкая удача. Но Геллерту сейчас нужно было не это. Он по-хозяйски пробежался глазами по деревянным полкам, тускло освещенным парящим над ними шариком Люмоса, и вытащил бутылку какой-то крепкой настойки. Кажется, сливовой. Впрочем, вкус совершенно не имел значения.  
  
Когда Геллерт вошел в комнату, Альбус стоял возле окна, но смотрел не на улицу, а на подоконник. Геллерт вспомнил, что на нем лежали образцы кристаллов, которые он собирал для гексаграммы силы, на случай, если ничего другого с инферналами он не придумает. Но к счастью, судя по лицу Альбусa, эти разноцветные обломки камней ни о чем ему не говорили.  
  
— Было бы удобнее, если бы ты сел в кресло, — сказал Геллерт. Альбус резко обернулся, вполне успешно делая вид, что не заметил его возвращения.  
  
Кивнув, он дошел до рабочего стола, отодвинул стул и сел. Геллерт подошел к нему, отдал из рук в руки наполненный стакан из толстого полупрозрачного стекла, а сам предпочел присесть в креслo. Он и без того чувствовал себя достаточно неуютно в маленькой комнатке посреди заснеженных горных склонов, рядом с Дамблдором, чтобы добавлять себе еще неудобства и садиться за стол напротив него.  
  
— Замерз? — спросил он, когда Альбус залпом выпил все.  
  
— Немного, — Альбус пожал плечами. — Я недолго был на улице. Разве что пару минут стоял перед закрытой дверью.  
  
— Здесь всегда холодно, даже летом, — усмехнулся Геллерт и устроился в своем кресле поудобнее, подобрав ноги под себя. — А зимой я предпочитаю не выходить за дверь без большой необходимости. Или аппарировать сразу туда, куда мне нужно. Я давно не выходил.  
  
— Почему?  
  
— Альбус, а тебе не кажется это странным? Ты заявляешься ко мне без приглашения, после того как мы расстались при очень неприятных обстоятельствах пять лет назад, задаешь глупые вопросы и всерьез надеешься получить на них ответ? — Геллерт рассмеялся, прозвучало немного нервно. — Почему я вообще должен с тобой говорить? Чего ты от меня хочешь?  
  
Альбус снова пожал плечами и отвернулся.  
  
— Я просто хотел узнать, чем ты занят сейчас. Я спрашивал у мисс Бэгшот, но она ничего о тебе не знает. Тогда я спросил у нее: «А кто знает?» Она развела руками, посмотрела на меня виновато и сказала: «Боюсь, что никто». А больше мне не у кого было спросить.  
  
— Поэтому ты решил узнать все из первых рук? — Геллерт усмехнулся. — Верное решение, с этим не поспоришь.  
  
Ему до сих пор казалось, что все происходящее здесь, с ним, с ними обоими — совершенно нереально. Еще полчаса назад мир казался таким привычным и знакомым. Геллерт знал, что если он надавит, то мир прогнется. И тут перед ним возникает Альбус, и он не знает, как себя вести. Ему не нравилось это ощущение, но вернуть себе чувство реальности пока не получалось. Лед был слишком тонким и проламывался под ним сразу же, стоило только коснуться его носком ботинка. Сейчас и речи не шло о том, чтобы идти по этому льду так же уверенно, как раньше.  
  
В печи громко треснуло горящее полено. Альбус быстро посмотрел в его сторону и тут же, поняв, откуда идет звук, успокоился. Геллерт наблюдал только за ним. Альбус изменился за прошедшие годы, и это было естественно. Он тоже изменился. Альбус был все таким же красивым, даже в своей странной одежде, с короткой бородкой и длинными волосами. Но даже это не было главным — суть тоже осталась неизменной. И об этом не стоило забывать. Хотя знал ли он когда-нибудь эту самую суть?  
  
— Что ты увидел такого интересного во мне, что так уставился? — буркнул Альбус.  
  
— Задумался, — отмахнулся Геллерт. — Так чего ты от меня хотел?  
  
— Узнать, чем ты занят сейчас.  
  
Геллерт усмехнулся.  
  
— Много хочешь. Для чего тебе это? Какая разница? Слушай, Альбус, — повинуясь порыву, он вскочил с кресла и в два шага преодолел расстояние между ними, чтобы присесть перед ним и взять его ладони, — мне правда очень жаль, что так получилось с твоей сестрой, да и с тобой тоже. Но я не собираюсь извиняться, потому что я ни в чем не виноват. И почему-то мне кажется, что ты пришел сюда с таким видом не для того, чтобы предложить мне снова быть вместе. Поэтому я не могу придумать причины, по которой я стал бы говорить с тобой о своих планах.  
  
Геллерт закончил и все-таки поднял голову, чтобы посмотреть Альбусу в глаза. У него были умопомрачительные глаза василькового цвета, в которых раньше светились ум, сила и желание. Сейчас в них не светилось ничего. Очень жаль.  
  
Альбус смотрел на него сверху вниз, не отнимая рук, как будто даже не чувствовал, что Геллерт их держит. Или действительно не чувствовал, глубоко погрузившись в себя. Наконец он улыбнулся уголками губ и покачал головой.  
  
— Не все так просто. Даже если не брать во внимание связывающую нас клятву и фиал, который ты без спроса прибрал себе. Не думай, что от горя у меня отшибло память, и я забыл, что именно мы планировали сделать. И я боюсь того, что ты можешь натворить, даже в одиночку.  
  
Улыбка сама расползлась по лицу Геллерта. На полу сидеть надоело, он переместился на стол и сел рядом с Альбусом.  
  
— Почему боишься? Бояться надо только одного — того, что я не справлюсь.  
  
Альбус мотнул головой еще раз:  
  
— Об этом я и говорю. Тогда мы просто заигрались, но я понял это уже давно, а ты до сих пор хочешь осуществить все то, чем мы бредили.  
  
— Не стоит называть бредом общую мечту двух самых сильных магов столетия. Это как минимум глупо.  
  
— Геллерт… — Альбус вздохнул и опустил голову.  
  
— Что? — он подался вперед.  
  
— Ничего. Расскажи, что ты успел натворить без меня?  
  
— О, совсем немного, к сожалению. Ты знаешь, когда мы мечтали, то совершенно не думали о том, как мы будем это исполнять. Путешествие по Европе, поиск сильных сторонников — все это звучало так хорошо… — Геллерт рассмеялся, вспоминая, и откинулся назад, на руки. — А мы были такими юными, такими глупыми. А ты, к тому же, был влюблен меня по уши. Может, ты и тогда не собирался ничего предпринимать, кто знает? Может, ты лишь пользовался этим поводом, чтобы быть поближе ко мне? Хотя нет… Ты тоже верил. Если бы не верил, даже в твоей гениальной голове не родились бы те идеи, которые и сейчас захватывают меня до мурашек.  
  
Альбус откинулся на спинку стула и скрестил на груди руки. Улыбнулся одной стороной рта.   
  
— А ты всегда много болтал. Удивительно было встретить тебя. Обычно те, кто много болтает, ни на что другое не способны.  
  
Геллерт откинул голову, рассмеялся заливисто и посмотрел на Альбуса весело. Тот все так же сидел на стуле, не меняя позы, но кажется, немного расслабился.  
  
— Обменялись комплиментами, Альбус. Все как в лучших домах. Может, еще устроим английское чаепитие по всем правилам? Или ты все-таки моя галлюцинация, возникшая как закономерное следствие излишнего внимания к темной магии? Помнишь, мы читали трактат Бертрана Глубокомысленного о ее вреде, и тогда это все казалось таким далеким и таким забавным. Извини, если я много болтаю и раздражаю тебя этим, но в конце концов, ты сам явился сюда.  
  
— Нет, что ты, мне нравится. Продолжай. А заодно можешь свернуть разговор туда, куда я просил. Чем ты занят сейчас? Я вижу, твое путешествие по Европе закончилось тем, что ты заперся в уединенном домике в горах, из которого не выходишь месяцами?  
  
— Неужели ты так плохо думаешь обо мне?  
  
— К сожалению, нет, — Альбус покачал головой и улыбнулся, и теперь эта улыбка больше не выглядела натянутой. — Просто подначиваю тебя. Это весело.  
  
— Тебе это не сойдет с рук так просто.  
  
— Почему это? — Альбус приподнял одну бровь скептически.  
  
Геллерт подался вперед и наклонился к нему, с трудом удерживая равновесие, чтобы не упасть ему на колени. Альбус подался назад, но совсем слегка, Геллерт легко дотянулся бы кончиком носа до его лица.  
  
— Потому что когда ты так улыбаешься, Дамблдор, у тебя снова светятся глаза, и против этого даже я не могу устоять…  
  
— Что?..  
  
— И ты не сможешь, — Геллерт усмехнулся. — И я все равно не собираюсь делиться с тобой своими достижениями. Потом почитаешь газеты, когда придет время. Но ты ведь не зря пришел сюда? Как ты верно заметил, я сижу один в маленьком домике который месяц, и даже если ты не существуешь на самом деле, я рад тебя видеть. И кажется, я даже немного скучал. Я не могу обещать тебе вечной любви, но могу предложить отличный секс, и думаю, тебе, как и мне, этого тоже очень не хватает. Я опять много болтаю, да?  
  
Альбус улыбнулся и закрыл глаза.  
  
— Слишком много.  
  
Он наконец-то поднял руку и потянул Геллерта вперед, роняя его себе на колени, и тотчас осторожно обнял, как будто Геллерт был хрустальным. Тот поерзал на коленях, устраиваясь удобнее.  
  
А вот сейчас все мысли закончились, и голова опустела. Геллерт пытался подобрать хоть одну соответствующую ситуации фразу, и у него ничего не получалось. Альбус погладил его по спине от шеи и до поясницы медленным движением, словно ощупывал. Ладонь была тяжелой, и Геллерту казалось, что он чувствует ее тепло через несколько слоев ткани. Хотелось развести лопатки и выгнуться вслед за прикосновением.  
  
Да, это совершенно точно был Альбус. Больше ни с кем Геллерт не чувствовал себя так свободно. Ощущение нереальности происходящего ушло так резко, будто кто-то сорвал с реальности полупрозрачный покров, обнажая ее целиком, во всех деталях.  
  
— Зато я понимаю, почему влюбился в тебя, — проговорил Альбус.  
  
— Почему?  
  
— Как это ни странно, мне нравится, когда ты болтаешь.  
  
Геллерт усмехнулся и потерся носом о его ключицу, скрытую мантией, и не нашел в свое пустой голове ничего умнее, кроме как сказать:  
  
— Здесь есть еще одна комната, в ней стоит кровать. Нам нужно туда. Стул маленький и неудобный.  
  
Альбус кивнул и нахмурился. Геллерт заворочался на коленях снова, пытаясь подняться, но не успел, потому что Альбус подхватил его на руки и встал сам. Ему оставалось только держаться, обняв Альбуса за шею.  
  
— Заклинание уменьшения веса, без палочки, еще и невербальное, — отметил Геллерт негромко прямо ему в ухо, касаясь губами. — Всегда любил, как ты колдуешь.  
  
Альбус снял заклинание, когда опустил Геллерта на кровать, и сам сел рядом.  
  
— И еще раз — здравствуй, Альбус, — прошептал Геллерт, касаясь его губ своими и продолжил между быстрыми поцелуями: — Надеюсь, такое... приветствие... тебе... понравится... больше.  
  
И замолчал, когда Альбус поймал его лицо и обхватил ладонями, нежно и уверенно одновременно, и и втянул в глубокий чувственный поцелуй. Они сталкивались языками, зубами, смешивали дыхание. Альбус гладил его по щекам, Геллерт впивался в его плечи пальцами. Это было правильно и это казалось единственным возможным сейчас способом общения. Геллерт потянул вниз, и они упали на кровать, не прекращая целоваться, прижимаясь друг к другу и переплетаясь ногами, запутываясь в длинной мантии Альбуса. Черт бы побрал эту моду на жуткие длинные мантии!  
  
Геллерт расстегнул застежку у горла, не прерывая поцелуя, и мантия превратилась в огромное покрывало. Теперь — нужно было все-таки оторваться. Он щелкнул пальцами, и появился свет. Геллерт приподнялся. Изнанка мантии оказалась темно-синей, атласной, расшитой золотыми звездами. Голова Альбуса лежала на ней, волосы растрепались, и на покрасневших от поцелуя губах расцветала улыбка. Альбус вздохнул и закрыл глаза.  
  
— Ты сейчас выглядишь, как главная звезда на этом небосводе, — Геллерт провел пальцами по атласной ткани мантии, потом по волосам, по щеке Альбуса, и тот потянулся навстречу. Стало любопытно, спал ли Альбус с кем-нибудь, кроме него, но не спрашивать же об этом. Может быть, после.  
  
Альбус в ответ потянул наверх свитер Геллерта, задирая его и ведя ладонями по бокам, будто держал его с двух сторон. Геллерт мотнул головой, выпутываясь из горловины, затем быстро избавился и от остальной одежды, скидывая ее на пол под нетерпеливым, обжигающим взглядом. И сел на бедра, уже полностью обнаженный. Посмотрел вниз, на свой стояк, обхватил ладонью, провел снизу вверх. Посмотрел на Альбуса и закусил губу.  
  
Альбус протянул ему руку, Геллерт вцепился в нее, переплетаясь пальцами. Геллерт не думал о том, что он делает — сейчас это было не опасно и, наоборот, даже полезно. Альбус потянул Геллерта вперед, снова роняя его, а потом и перевернулся, подминая под себя.  
  
— А теперь звездой будешь ты, — сказал он.  
  
И тоже начал раздеваться, только медленно. Почему раньше Альбус никогда не устраивал ничего подобного? Геллерт завороженно наблюдал, как из-под слоев одежды появляется белая кожа. Руки, грудь, ноги, возбужденный член. Он посмотрел бы и на задницу, только Альбус не поворачивался.  
  
— Ты кое-что забыл, — сказал Геллерт сдавленно и с трудом пересиливая в себе желание прижать Альбуса к себе.  
  
— И что же?  
  
Кажется, для Альбуса не было проблемой вот так сидеть на нем, голым и возбужденным, с рассыпавшимися по плечам волосами, и вести беседу.  
  
— Очки у тебя на носу.  
  
— Как будто ты не сможешь их починить, если они сломаются.  
  
— Мне они не нравятся.  
  
— А мне нравится тебя видеть.  
  
— Меня не надо видеть, — Геллерт улыбнулся, кусая губы, и махнул рукой, чтобы очки слетели с носа. — Меня надо чувствовать.  
  
— Это тебе надо чувствовать, — парировал Альбус и склонился над ним, целуя живот.  
  
Геллерт охнул, выгнулся и тихо засмеялся:  
  
— Альбус… Тебе не кажется, что ты стал слишком много спорить?  
  
Альбус усмехнулся, прошелся губами наверх по груди и поднял голову.  
  
— А тебе не кажется, что ты уже достаточно наговорился?  
  
— Нет, мне никогда… — Геллерт рвано выдохнул, когда Альбус прикусил сосок, — не достаточно.  
  
На это Альбус не стал отвечать, только быстро дотянулся до губ, сорвал короткий поцелуй и опустился обратно. Вычертил языком влажную дорожку на груди, снова на животе, и двинулся дальше вниз. Геллерт с готовностью развел ноги и качнул бедрами, но Альбус только потерся щекой, обдал горячим дыханием, и поцеловал бедро.  
  
— Альбус, твоя борода… ты знаешь, мне жутко нравится. Сделай так еще раз.  
  
Он поднял голову, нахмурился.  
  
— Тебя определенно стоило бы лишить возможности говорить.  
  
— Тогда ты не узнаешь, как мне нравится.  
  
— Резонно, — усмехнулся Альбус, еще раз прошелся щекой по члену до самой головки, дождался едва сдерживаемого шипения — это Геллерт втянул воздух сквозь зубы, — и обхватил ее губами.  
  
Больше Геллерт не мог держаться и застонал громко, во весь голос. И скорее почувствовал всем телом, чем услышал, как Альбус усмехнулся, не выпуская члена. Это было потрясающе. В голове возникла мысль, что это тот же самый Альбус, который раньше с обожанием смотрел ему в глаза и краснел при первых прикосновениях, и его унесло. Кажется, он что-то говорил, а может быть, ему просто казалось. Зато ноги легли на плечи Альбуса так удачно, как будто всегда должны были там находиться. И он уже почти…  
  
Альбус остановился. Снова поцеловал живот, грудь, прикусил ключицу и зашептал в губы.  
  
— Я хотел бы трахнуть тебя сейчас, Геллерт. Очень хотел бы.  
  
— О, я представляю, — Геллерт зажмурился, потому что смотреть на Альбуса сейчас казалось невыносимым. У него были ярко-красные мокрые губы и горящие синие глаза, которые, казалось, пронзают насквозь.  
  
— Вот как?  
  
Геллерт затушил свет.  
  
— Твой член очень красноречиво упирается мне в бедро. Чего ты ждешь, приглашения? Давай, можешь сразу! Может быть, я частенько мечтал в этом маленьком домике в горах, как ты придешь однажды и трахнешь меня, и хотя бы эта мечта сбылась.  
  
Альбус впился ему в губы, целуя и заставляя молчать. Геллерт обхватил его ногами, приподнимая бедра, чтобы было удобнее. Почувствовал, как Альбус подхватил его, как прижал к входу член, надавил. Влажная скользкая головка вошла с трудом, и Геллерт сжал зубы, насаживаясь глубже. Конечно, Геллерт врал про свои фантазии, но какое это имело значение? После этого они у него точно будут.  
  
— Ты ненормальный? — Альбус пытался остановиться, но Геллерт не разрешил.  
  
— Немного, — он усмехнулся и подался к нему еще и застонал от того, что ощущения были слишком яркими, слишком живыми, с ним такого не было уже очень давно, и этого не хватало. — Хорошо, согласен, не немного. — И он насадился до конца. — Но тебе все равно… должно нравится.  
  
Он сам не узнавал свой голос сейчас. Сдавленный, слишком высокий и в то же время тихий. Он выдохнул. Расслабился. Альбус качнулся назад, затем вперед, и Геллерт услышал звук — не то стон, не то всхлип. И потом Альбус больше не останавливался.  
  
Позже они лежали, переводя дыхание, и ничего не нужно было говорить. Даже наоборот, им лучше всего было не говорить. Геллерт не знал, что сейчас происходит с Альбусом, но сам он переживал тот редкий момент, когда не хочется ни о чем думать и никуда бежать, ничего делать. На него как будто навалилось ватное оцепенение, но не тяжелое и давящее, а наоборот, мягкое и обволакивающее. И он даже задремал — совершенно непозволительная теперь роскошь рядом с Альбусом. Тот мог легко забраться в его мысли и прочитать их, пока Геллерт не контролирует себя.  
  
Но кажется, Альбус не сделал этого. По крайней мере, Геллерт не почувствовал, а проснулся от того, что Альбус поцеловал его в висок.  
  
— Просыпайся, Геллерт. Скоро мне нужно будет уйти, и я все еще хочу поговорить с тобой, и теперь даже не о твоих великих планах.  
  
Внутри что-то сжалось и неприятно заныло. Геллерт неохотно открыл один глаз и увидел Альбуса, нависающего над ним сбоку.  
  
— Зачем тебе уходить? Останься, хотя бы на пару дней. Я читал твои статьи о пользе драконьей крови и способах ее применения, они просты и гениальны, даже жалко стало, что это не мое изобретение. Но драконья кровь подождет пару дней, не сомневаюсь.  
  
— А что взамен? — Альбус улыбнулся. — Хотя я не думаю, что у тебя есть хоть что-нибудь, что заинтересовало бы меня настолько.  
  
Геллерт подумал. В голову ничего не пришло, и он пожал плечами.  
  
— Расскажи, что с тобой произошло? — попросил он. — Наверняка у тебя, в отличие от меня, в жизни все честно и кристально ясно, нет никакой темной магии и тайн.  
  
Альбус мотнул головой.  
  
— Я долго болел и частично лишился магии. Но к счастью, я перенес это и исцелился.  
  
Он произнес беззвучно заклинание, шевельнув губами, и по стенам начали прыгать тысячи разноцветных огоньков. Геллерт как будто оказался в пещере, стены которой сложены из самоцветов. А впереди ждет дракон, как и положено всем пещерам с драгоценностями.  
  
— Красиво, — сказал он и тоже приподнялся, чтобы лежать, опираясь на локоть, и смотреть на Альбуса не снизу вверх. — Получается, когда ты работал с драконьей кровью, ты искал лекарство для себя?  
  
— Да, можно сказать и так. Но это не помогло. Скажи, ты любил меня когда-нибудь или просто притворялся?  
  
— Я не притворялся, — Геллерт усмехнулся. — Но и не любил. С тобой просто было лучше, чем с остальными. Ты, в отличие от них, меня понимал. И я хотел, чтобы ты пошел со мной.  
  
— Вот как, — Альбус кивнул и закрыл глаза. — Спасибо за откровенность. Я так и думал.  
  
— Обижен?  
  
— Немного. Теперь побаливает самолюбие. Но не так сильно, это я точно переживу, — и Альбус, к его удивлению, рассмеялся весело.  
  
— А что у тебя была за болезнь? — полюбопытствовал Геллерт.  
  
— Любовь, — ответил Альбус коротко. — Такое неприятное чувство, когда готов простить и оправдать все, что угодно. Рад, что ты этого не испытал.  
  
— Вот как, — повторил за ним Геллерт обескураженно. — То есть, мне стоило прийти пораньше, и ты бы простил меня? Все так просто?  
  
— Возможно, — Альбус пожал плечами. — Но сейчас уже нельзя сказать наверняка. Когда я пришел сюда к тебе, я был уверен, что ненавижу тебя и все, что ты сделал и хочешь сделать. Потом я вспомнил, какой ты и почему я тогда был от тебя без ума. Как ты выразился, смотрел влюбленными глазами. А сейчас стало легче, как будто удавку сняли с шеи. Представляешь, мне даже стало почти безразлично, что ты хочешь сделать в будущем.  
  
Геллерт ожидал многого, но только не этого, и поэтому долго не мог найтись с ответом. Потом натянуто рассмеялся.  
  
— А теперь пришел твой черед калечить мое самолюбие, так, Альбус?  
  
Тот пожал плечами, и Геллерт буквально почувствовал, как между ними появляется пропасть и разрастается в стороны, как при землетрясении. И он протянул руку, чтобы погладить Альбуса по щеке. Тот улыбнулся, прижался щекой, потом нашел пальцы губами.  
  
— Так просто, — сказал он с удивлением, будто самому себе. — Но все-таки что-то изменилось. Мне нужно уходить, Геллерт. Я думаю, что это наша последняя встреча.  
  
Геллерт кивнул и больше ничего не сказал, молча наблюдая за тем, как Альбус поднимается, собирает по полу свою одежду. Цветные огоньки на стенах погасли, вместо них появился обычный светящийся шарик.  
  
Внутри все орало от боли и возмущения в ответ на слова Альбуса. Он что, думает, что может так просто сказать ему все это и уйти? Геллерт не хотел так. Он был уверен, что если они займутся любовью снова, это принесет совсем другой эффект. Почему все так вышло? А может быть, Альбус просто врет сейчас, чтобы сделать ему больнее? Нет, вряд ли, это не было похоже на него. Но Геллерт все равно не мог так просто это оставить.  
  
Геллерт скрипнул зубами и тоже начал одеваться. Хорошо, что палочка никуда не выпала, так и осталась лежать в кармане брюк. Решение пришло мгновенно, озарив голову холодной белой вспышкой света. Геллерт хотел наложить заклятие забвения. Альбус, конечно, был уверен, что Геллерт не нападет на него, потому что пока был цел фиал с клятвой, они не могли нападать друг на друга. Точнее, они могли, но заклятие поразило бы обоих.  
  
Сначала идея показалась хорошей — пусть только Альбус забудет все, что произошло. Но потом, спустя пару секунд, Геллерт понял, что это ничего не даст ему. Произнеси он заклинание, и они оба останутся стоять в этой комнате друг напротив друга и оба не будут помнить, как они здесь оказались и что нужно делать. Нет, это был плохой вариант, нужно было найти другой…  
  
— Геллерт, — позвал его Альбус, и он поднял голову. — Отсюда можно аппарировать?  
  
Геллерт мотнул головой, закрыл глаза и сразу же услышал хлопок.  
  
Альбус не послушал его. И даже не попрощался.  
  
Что же, стоило признать, что месть получилась отменной, Геллерт давно не чувствовал себя так паршиво. Он обернулся через плечо — Альбус забыл свою нарядную синюю мантию, и сейчас она оставалась лежать на кровати, смятая. Геллерт взмахнул палочкой, поднимая ее наверх, а затем поджег ее, и пламя, в котором горела ткань, было таким же синим.


End file.
